


O Nosso Dia

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Um casamento no Natal tem tudo para ser lindo, mágico e romântico, porém faz pouco para afastar a ansiedade e o medo que o dia traz. Felizmente Hyoga tem um noivo que o ama muito e consegue afastar cada mínima fagulha de insegurança.
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Scorpio Milo





	O Nosso Dia

**Author's Note:**

> Em um chat de escritoras de Saint Seiya, surgiu a ideia de realizarmos um amigo secreto para tentar fechar de forma mais agradável este ano que foi pesado de diversas formas dentro e fora deste nosso pequeno mundo de fanfics. O convite foi estendido na TL do Spirit e outras pessoas aderiram a ideia. Ficou decidido que cada participante presentearia e seria presenteado com uma fic entre 500 e 5000 palavras, com foco em um casal de preferência do sorteado, que deveria fornecer duas opções de casal para o seu AS escolher para escrever o presente. Cada participante contou um pouco de suas expectativas e anseios, sorteamos o AS com o auxílio de um site e este é o resultado. Eu fui premiada com a Rodiceia e dentre os 2 casais por ela propostos escolhi Milo e Hyoga. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

** _20 de dezembro de 2020_ **

Há quem diga que os anos passam e muitas das coisas mudam em nossas vidas. Entretanto a norma não parecia valer para uma pequena cidade chamada Rodório, um lugarzinho pitoresco localizado no litoral da Grécia, perto de Atenas. Apesar de não ser uma cidade muito grande, consegue atrair uma boa quantidade de turistas graças ao charme de suas ruas, das quais pareciam transportar os turistas para uma vila romântica na Toscana. As casas pequenas e coloridas possuíam pequenas varandas ornamentadas, calçadas arborizadas e floridas com canteiros diversificados que pareciam dar vida ao dia, além de ruas de paralelepípedos ornamentais. Ao todo parecia que a cidade pertencia a um cenário dos livros de Shakespeare com o mar de plano de fundo. A época de pico da temporada na cidade sempre é nos verões por causa da praia de areia fina e águas límpidas, mas a verdadeira beleza do lugar estava na primavera, com flores dominando todo o cenário. Havia pétalas no chão, nas janelas e na copa das árvores.

Naquele dia cinzento, porém, o frio do inverno afastou os turistas e até mesmo os moradores de Rodório da orla da praia, que estaria completamente deserta naquele fim de tarde se não fosse a presença de Hyoga, que caminhava solitário e descalço pela areia úmida, naquele ponto exato onde a água do mar às vezes alcançava quando vinham mais violentas, apagando suas pegadas no solo fofo.

Com as barras da calça preta erguidas até o meio da panturrilha, o jovem não parecia incomodando com a temperatura baixa da água salgada nas solas dos pés. Em um primeiro momento, a água gélida lhe davam a mesma sensação de milhares de picadas de agulhas, mas o frio logo amorteceu sua pele até ficar adormecida. O frio não costuma trazer uma boa sensação para a maioria das pessoas, mas para o loiro lhe lembrava das sensações da infância, quando passou uma temporada na Sibéria com sua mãe e irmão.

Em suas mãos, não carregava mais nada que não os sapatos de festa de couro preto, novos e brilhantes, combinando completamente com o resto dos trajes formais de inverno. Os olhos cerúleos observavam o horizonte à sua esquerda, apreciando os tons variados de cinza e branco do céu.

O mar estava bastante calmo para a estação, de forma que as ondas proporcionavam um som que se assemelhava a uma música calmante, e sem o som da gritaria dos turistas como era comum em alta temporada, para o jovem russo aquele parecia ser um pequeno momento em que a Terra se assemelhava a sua ideia de paraíso, sereno e com o ar carregado de plena paz, uma poesia em forma de imagem. Aquele tipo de coisa que você apenas vê e traz um sentimento gostoso e aquecido dentro do peito, tal como um poema bem escrito é capaz de transmitir. 

Se fechasse seus olhos por um instante, seria capaz de imaginar que a brisa gelada traria junto com a maresia o cheiro doce de um perfume muito específico: flor de maçã. Um aroma que era capaz de lhe tranquilizar até mesmo na pior das suas crises de ansiedade.

Naquele dia, porém, esse cheiro traria um sentimento diferente. O cheiro de flor de maçã que sua mente trazia das memórias, naquele momento específico, serviam apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso, pois o nervosismo do dia estava intrinsecamente ligado com a pessoa que exalava aquele cheiro. 

Era o dia do seu casamento com Milo e qualquer coisa que remetesse ao seu noivo lhe fariam sentir qualquer outra coisa, exceto calma.

Hyoga não estava com dúvidas sobre seu casamento, isso jamais! Mas era inevitável não fazer previsões escalafobéticas sobre o futuro, que ora lhe acalmavam, ora lhe deixavam com os nervos ainda mais exaltados. 

Ao tentar fazer mentalmente uma ponte entre o passado e a cerimônia que estava a alguns bons minutos de se iniciar, Hyoga tentava se concentrar nos pontos positivos do relacionamento dos dois. Tentava pensar na confiança que depositavam um no outro. Milo nunca havia mentido ou ocultado nada em sua vida a dois e nem ele mesmo havia criado barreiras que pusessem à prova a confiança de Milo em sua pessoa. Ambos sempre foram muito sinceros aos seus desejos, desde os mais simples ao mais complexos, os fúteis ou grandiosos, ou mesmo aqueles desejos que mudaram com o tempo. Com Milo, Hyoga despia todas as suas máscaras, sem medo de errar ou de expor suas partes feias, assim como ele também já havia visto o grego no seu melhor e no seu pior.

Pensava também em tudo que eles construíram juntos nestes quase quatro anos de namoro. De todas as barreiras que cruzaram e todos os problemas que enfrentaram no início do relacionamento, a começar quando tinham dúvidas sobre as diferenças de personalidades, que eram quase completamente opostas, ou sobre a pressão que a opinião dos outros exerciam sobre eles quanto a diferença de idade. Até mesmo seus familiares pareciam céticos em acreditar que ambos dariam tão certo com uma lacuna de seis anos entre suas idades.

Não havia sido fácil para nenhum dos dois, de maneira nenhuma. Algumas vezes, Hyoga precisava amadurecer a mente mais rápido para entender algumas atitudes e pensamentos de Milo, enquanto por sua vez, o mais velho também precisou dar uma brecada em seus ímpetos e ser mais paciente com algumas questões para não exigir demais do namorado universitário.

Precisou muito esforço dos dois para manterem o que tinham, e era esse reconhecimento no que trabalharam para construir que lhe dava confiança naquele momento de nervosismo, como se o pior já houvesse passado, mas então pensava no que o matrimônio afetaria em suas vidas.

Eles já moravam juntos há dois anos e um pedaço de papel não faria diferença em suas vidas ou no seu relacionamento, mas sua mãe era uma mulher que, apesar de mente aberta para vários assuntos, ainda carregava alguns dogmas de uma criação cristã, portanto havia coisas em sua crença que não poderiam ser ignoradas, como era o caso do casamento. 

Natássia morria de medo de morrer e não ver o filho caçula casado, já que em sua pequena família de três membros, apenas ela continuava acreditando no instituto do casamento, além de acreditar piamente que se Hyoga e Milo não formalizarem a união na casa de Deus, ambos seriam considerados pecadores e jamais seriam capazes de entrar no Paraíso na hora da morte. Um medo infundado e ilógico na opinião cética e agnóstica de Hyoga, porém nunca fingiu ser outra coisa que não um filhinho da mamãe. O filho rebelde e reticente era Camus, com suas atitudes que sempre foram do contra. 

Quanto mais sua mãe argumentava que eles precisavam casar-se, mais a ideia de ser tornar o marido de Milo lhe agradava, nascendo assim um desejo fervoroso por se casar com o grego. Foi pensando no bem da mãe e no seu recente anseio secreto e íntimo que tomou uma atitude impulsiva de pedir Milo em casamento.

Depois de um sim gritado e empolgado, que definitivamente fez Hyoga respirar mais aliviado depois de dias imaginando o pior cenário, quanto mais próxima a hora da cerimônia chegava, o mais novo do casal voltou a pensar que estaria forçando Milo a fazer algo que ele não queria realmente e presumia que após algum tempo, quando a empolgação minguasse, Milo começaria a se ressentir por ter casado, já que não fora segredo para ninguém que o extrovertido grego não seguia regra social nenhuma.

E era esse medo que estava lhe corroendo por dias, que chegou ao ponto que sentiu a necessidade de fugir do quarto de vestir da capela em que se casariam e ir respirar ar puro na praia. No frio.

O medo o fez imaginar os piores cenários, como por exemplo, que o noivo já estivesse arrependido de tudo que havia decidido no relacionamento deles e cancelaria a cerimônia a qualquer momento, daí a ânsia de expectativa que brotou na boca do estômago e deixava suas pernas bambas.

Hyoga queria se sentar na areia e contemplar o mar num estado meditativo que sempre fazia para aquietar os pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não conseguiria ficar parado, então se limitou a ficar de pé na beira da água, usando o dedão do pé para fazer desenhos na areia que as ondas destruíam.

― Eu sei que dizem que dá azar encontrar o noivo antes da cerimônia, mas eu o vi caminhando pela janela do meu quarto e te achei tão bonito e sexy, que não resisti em me juntar a você ― disse uma voz brincalhona atrás dele. 

Virando-se assustado, o russo se deparou com o seu noivo vestido com um exótico terno vermelho cheio de brilho dourado, pois nem no dia do seu casamento o grego poderia ser menos excêntrico. Olhando o visual do mais velho, Hyoga agora entendeu a piada de Camus de que Milo se camuflaria na decoração do casamento, que como seria celebrado perto do Natal, nada mais justo do que manter o arranjo natalino em um verdadeiro Casamento de Natal. Contudo o que lhe chamou a atenção, mais do que o smoking extravagante, foi a escolha de sapato.

— Você está usando botas de neve na praia? — Hyoga não resistiu em perguntar.

— O que você esperava que eu usasse para vir atrás de você? Eu não sou como você e seu irmão, imune ao frio. E também, eu não queria estragar com areia os meus mocassins caríssimos.

Hyoga riu ao imaginar a roupa completa de Milo, porque apenas alguém com a personalidade e confiança dele se casaria de terno vermelho e mocassins. E apenas Milo seria capaz de afugentar seus medos, mesmo sem querer.

— Eu não me importo nem um pouco, mas se eu fosse você, não deixaria minha mãe descobrir sobre essa escapadela para me encontrar — brincou Hyoga sobre a nova obsessão de sua mãe em seguir tradições ao mesmo tempo que usava a mão livre para agarrar uma das mãos do noivo, entrelaçando seus dedos. — Nem o Camus na verdade, ele é bem capaz de dedurá-lo só pelo prazer de ver o caos ou para fazer cumprir com uma vingança que só existe na cabeça dele.

— Não se preocupe. Sua mãe está muito ocupada garantindo que tudo saia perfeito e, pelos gritos que eu ouvi, parece que há muitos obstáculos nesse objetivo dela. E quanto ao Camus, não se preocupe. Ele tem muito medo dos meus conhecimentos sobre o seu passado para tentar me prejudicar a esse ponto.

Hyoga riu novamente. Seu irmão e Milo eram amigos desde o ensino médio e ele poria sua mão no fogo com a certeza de que Milo possui vários materiais de chantagem contra Camus, aliás, esperava que depois que se casarem, Milo compartilhe com ele algumas histórias embaraçosas. Seria delicioso deixar Camus desconfortável e temeroso só porque podia.

— O que tem me preocupado é você. Por que está aqui fora no frio? — Milo voltou a perguntar, com um leve tom de preocupação em suas palavras, porque o grego era atento assim. Qualquer coisa que fugia do normal, ele se preocupava que pudesse haver algo errado.

A perspicácia de Milo fez o sorriso remanescente no rosto de Hyoga morrer lentamente e sua expressão se transformar em algo mais sério e triste, até mesmo melancólico, preocupando Milo ainda mais, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hyoga se adiantou e perguntou:

— Você quer mesmo se casar, Milo?

Os olhos cerúleos de Hyoga se fixaram nos olhos azul cobalto de Milo, como como se procurasse a verdade em sua alma.

— Claro que quero! Eu fiz algo que deu a entender que não quero?

Milo conhecia muito bem o noivo e sabia sobre algumas inseguranças que o mais novo ainda carregava em sua mente. Houve situações e relacionamentos anteriores que fizeram danos tão profundos, que apenas amor não seria capaz de consertar e tampouco teria uma cura rápida. O mais novo estava muito melhor, mas aquele momento parecia mais uma situação em que seus medos ressurgiam em uma leve recaída, criando paranoias infundadas na realidade, mas que dentro da sua cabeça faziam todo o sentido. Milo agradecia que Hyoga estava muito mais confortável em compartilhar seus medos logo que eles surgiam do que guardá-los até não aguentar mais como fora no início do namoro.

Não era fácil conviver com alguém que tinha uma doença que provinha da alma. Um mal que era capaz de distorcer palavras, intenções e sentimentos. Houve muitos mal-entendidos nesses quatro anos de relacionamento para Milo compreender que nada era sua culpa ou de Hyoga, mas se precisasse escolher algum culpado para apaziguar a mente do mais novo, Milo sempre escolheria ser o culpado e continuar prestando atenção aos sinais do que colocar mais uma carga pesada nos ombros de Hyoga.

— Não é o que você fez — confessou o russo. — É o que você é.

Diante o silêncio confuso do outro noivo, Hyoga se pôs a explicar seus medos:

― Milo, você é um espírito livre, leal às suas vontades e anseios sem medo de julgamentos. Você não se curva a qualquer vontade da sociedade ou se submete ao que esperam de você. E você nunca quis se casar antes da minha mãe nos pressionar. Tenho medo de que estou minando sua liberdade e obrigando você a fazer algo que não quer. 

— Patinho... — Milo começou a dizer, deixando um sorriso pequeno surgir nos lábios. Ele abdicou da mão quente de Hyoga em favor de segurar o rosto do mais novo, forçando-o delicadamente a manter o olhar nele. — É verdade que eu gosto da minha liberdade, de fazer o que quero fazer, livre de impedimentos e que nunca me curvaria as vontades de outra pessoa, ignorando a minha própria. Mas fazer você feliz não é algo que faço contra minha vontade, pelo contrário. Cada célula em mim trabalha para te fazer o ser humano mais feliz que já pisou nesse mundo. Quando eu te disse lá no nosso primeiro encontro que nunca queria me casar, foi porque nunca encontrei alguém antes de você que me despertou essa vontade. Tem uma coisa dentro de mim que reage ao pensar em chamá-lo de marido. É algo muito bom, que me deixa emocionado e infinitamente feliz. Por isso nunca, nunca mesmo, pense que você está me limitando. Eu achava que era uma pessoa completa e inteira, mas eu estava enganado, você é quem me completa e preenche os espaços vazios que eu nem sabia que tinha. Você me mudou em alguns pontos, alterou alguns conceitos que eu tinha, mas valeu totalmente a pena. 

Os lábios de Hyoga voltaram a se abrir em um sorriso. Era aquele sorriso tímido onde apenas um lado da boca se erguia em um sorriso torto, porém não menos do que verdadeiro, pois a verdadeira essência da sua felicidade resplandecia em seus olhos. Era como se todo o seu rosto se iluminasse diante tanta alegria. 

― Você me completa também, sabe? ― disse Hyoga porque sentia que precisava falar alguma coisa após aquela declaração de Milo.

― Eu sei. ― Milo disse sincero, porque ele sabia.

Deslizando o braço esquerdo, Milo enlaçou a cintura de Hyoga e o puxou contra seu corpo, lhe beijando os lábios frios de maneira singela, um leve roçar que prometia anos de beijos mais fogosos e se afastou lentamente, misturando suas respirações.

A mão em sua cintura voltou a se embrenhar nos dedos finos de Hyoga para puxá-lo de volta à capela. ― Vamos entrar. Temos mais quarenta minutos antes da cerimônia e eu preciso reescrever meus votos, já que eu acabei de dizê-los aqui na praia. 

― Combinamos que não escreveríamos nossos votos porque eu travaria na frente de tanta gente e você seria incapaz de calar a boca ― brincou Hyoga, sentindo o bom-humor voltar. 

― Ei! Eu sou um poeta e sua cara vermelha é minha musa! Além do mais, eu não me lembro de ter prometido nada sobre os votos. 

Milo piscou travesso e por um segundo Hyoga se preocupou que seu noivo estivesse falando a verdade, afinal Milo era um cara que se desse na telha, faria uma serenata com banjo na cerimônia e o fato dele não saber tocar banjo ou cantar seria considerado um mero detalhe, como se fosse algo facilmente remediado. 

― Bem, não espere que eu e os convidados fiquemos lá parados quando você se desembestar a falar. Vamos apenas ir nos servir no buffett e começar a festa sem você ― Hyoga brincou de volta. 

― Como você ousa a ser tão cruel?! Ainda mais no dia do nosso casamento! ― Milo exclamou num tom falso de indignação. 

Em meio a piadas e provocações, os dois voltaram de mãos dadas para a capela com Hyoga sentindo-se muito mais tranquilo e disposto a aproveitar o dia deles agora que tinha certeza de que o “sim” de Milo seria tão sincero como fora no pedido. Seu dia havia finalmente começado a ficar perfeito. 

**_Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores, em especial a linda da Rodiceia, já que essa fic é um presente para ela! <3  
> O ship que escolhido estava meio fora da minha zona de conforto, mas para ser sincera como faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo nada romântico com casais muito provavelmente qualquer um seria complicado, porém eu amei escrevê-lo. Foi super divertido todo o processo do amigo secreto, tanto na confecção solo da história como nos bastidores lá no chat. Espero que tenha gostado, Ridiceia, fiz de coração. <3  
> Obrigada a todos que leram, beijinhos de megawatts de luz de pisca-pisca natalinos! <3


End file.
